An Honour As Your Servant
by Rizanami
Summary: Sejak kematian orang tuanya, Mikasa telah memutuskan untuk mengabdi kepada keluarga bangsawan vampir Jaeger sebagai guard putra mereka, Eren. Ketika Jaeger muda mulai menyukainya, hal ini bertentangan dengan prinsip Mikasa sebagai penjaganya. Vampire Academy!AU
1. Chapter 1

**A Shingeki No Kyojin Fanfiction**

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama  
A/N : OOC, Vampire Academy!AU, typos might everywhere, terlalu fokus ke dialog

* * *

**Sinopsis**

Sejak kematian orang tuanya, Mikasa telah memutuskan untuk mengabdi kepada keluarga bangsawan vampir Jaeger sebagai guard putra mereka, Eren. Ketika Jaeger muda mulai menyukainya, hal ini bertentangan dengan prinsip Mikasa sebagai penjaganya.

* * *

**Mikasa's POV**

Tadinya aku tidak tahu apa - apa tentang dunia di balik tabir hitam itu.  
Sebatas ingatanku, hanya ada ibu dan ayah, dan orang - orang baik lainnya...

Apa itu vampir?  
Mereka makhluk yang mirip dengan manusia.  
Hidup di antara kami semua  
Tapi berbaur sedalam apapun, mereka akan selalu berbeda.  
Karena mereka immortal  
Mereka berkekuatan supranatural  
Dan mereka memangsa manusia.

Apa itu Moroi? Katanya mereka adalah vampir baik yang menginginkan hidup damai bersama manusia.  
Apa itu Strigoi? Katanya mereka adalah vampir jahat yang pikirannya hanya terisi oleh kehausan akan darah dan mereka adalah musuh umat manusia dan moroi.  
Apa itu dhampir? Itu adalah aku, dan ibuku. Bukan vampir dan tidak minum darah tetapi punya kekuatan di atas rata - rata manusia, bisa dibilang setengah vampir-manusia. Terlahir hanya dari pasangan moroi dan dhampir.  
Ditakdirkan untuk mengabdi kepada moroi sebagai pelindung mereka, dari ancaman seperti kaum strigoi.

Aku baru tahu beberapa waktu lalu tentang semua itu.  
Setelah kejadian malam itu, setelah terbunuhnya orang tuaku oleh para strigoi.  
Dan kejadiannya masih sangat segar dalam ingatanku.

.

.

.  
Mata itu...  
Dua manik emerald yang memerangkapku, membekukanku sehingga tak ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan tubuhku. Yang aku tahu hanya keinginanku untuk tetap berada di sana. Begini saja selamanya! Persetan dengan api yang berkobar di sekitar, bau darah yang teroksidasi, asap yang menyesakkan paru - paru. Tetap begini saja tidak apa - apa.

Tangan halus itu terbalur oleh abu yang berputar di udara, terjulur di depan wajahku. Ia memintaku untuk menyambutnya. Dan sekali lagi aku mendengar suara yang sama setelah direpetisi banyak kali.  
"Ikutlah denganku, young lady!" begitulah yang tertangkap telingaku.

Luka di lenganku terus berdenyut perih. Pada setiap detik rasa sakit itu berlanjut, aku sungguh heran. Ini kan mimpi? Kenapa aku tidak terbangun juga? Berapa rasa sakit yang telah kutanggung waktu itu? Setelah aku menderita akibat kematian orang tuaku, setelah luka yang kudapat karena gigitan oleh beberapa monster jahat tadi. Kenapa tidak aku terbangun juga? Ini mimpi kan? Kumohon Tuhan, iyakan pertanyaanku

Jadi, aku berpikir keras apakah mungkin kedua cahaya emerald itu adalah portalnya. Jalan dari mimpi buruk ini menuju dunia nyata? Kuharap terjadi hal - hal seperti diriku terhisap ke dalamnya, kemudian tahu - tahu aku berada di sebuah tempat tidur, melihat ibuku di sisiku seperti malam yang biasanya...  
Seandainya memang begitu

end of Mikasa's POV

* * *

.

.

.Kelopaknya perlahan mulai terbuka, kelopak matanya... Ia telah terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Tampak pemandangan yang pertama dilihatnya seperti biasa di sini, adalah kamar sederhana bercat dinding salem, di asrama akademi Maria. Kemudian terasa cahaya senja lembut remang akibat terfilter tirai jendela memapar wajahnya. Ada suara – suara yang sangat menganggu menyeruak di dalam kepalanya. Ini bukan suara – suara yang seharusnya ia pikirkan tetapi ada begitu saja di sana. Suara pikiran milik orang lain yang ada di sana juga.

"Sudah bangun, princess?" suara yang sangat familiar itu berasal dari sudut kamar yang tidak tersentuh sinar. Dialah pangeran tampan yang selama ini ada di pikirannya, pangeran penyelamat hidupnya 9 tahun yang lalu, pangeran moroi yang menjadi tuannya: Eren Jaeger. Tentu saja ia bakal bangun saat deru pikiran Tuannya menyerang. Betapa hal aneh terjadi di antara dirinya dan tuannya itu di mana ia menderita ikatan batin sepihak. Mikasa akan selalu bias membaca pikiran tuannya di manapun tempatnya, di saat sedang kalut sementara itu Eren tidak bias begitu terhadapnya. Setidaknya ini menguntungkan Mikasa karena ia bias mendeteksi apakah tuan Eren dalam kondisi yang baik – baik saja bahkan meskipun berjarak separuh lingkar bumi

"Kau demam seharian gara - gara kena gigit anjing psi-hound kemarin." ujarnya. Pelan Mikasa mencoba untuk menegakkan tubuh atasnya ke posisi duduk kemudian sedikit kaget karena ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari dahinya. Itu adalah kain kompres; Ternyata tuannyalah yang telah merawatnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu! Lebih baik kau tiduran di sana saja! Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu bilang saja!" Eren mengatakannya dengan sedikit keberatan hati.  
"Tuan tidak perlu bersusah payah demikian. Setelah malam kemarin menghadiri pertemuan dengan diplomat Perancis, pasti tuan belum tidur sama sekali." ucap Mikasa prihatin tetapi tidak didengar oleh Eren. Kemudian melirik sebentar jam dinding berangka romawi.

"Sudah jam 6 sore, dua jam lagi kelas akan dimulai."  
"Tidak usah masuk hari ini!" perintah Eren.  
"Kalau saya tidak masuk, siapa yang akan mendampingi tuan?"  
"Aku juga tidak akan masuk kalau begitu." Eren mendebat asal.  
"Tidak boleh tuan, anda harus tetap masuk."  
"Tidak boleh Mikasa, kamu harus tidak masuk!" Eren melempar balik. Mikasa hanya menghela napas jengah.  
"Kalau kau tidak masuk, tidak apa - apa aku akan sendirian. Lagi pula tidak akan ada sesuatu yang menyerangku tiba-tiba di akademi, apa kau pikir akan seperti di luar sana? Kalau kau tetap nekat masuk, aku akan membolos!" ujung - ujungnya mengancam. Eren dalam posisinya berdiri dan bersandar pada tembok melipat tangan dengan kesal.

...  
"Kenapa tuan begitu peduli?" Eren mendelik kepada gadis itu sebentar.  
"Jangan salah sangka! Aku peduli tentang kesembuhanmu karena... Hanya kau sumber darahku. Kalau kau sakit begini mana bisa aku mengambil darahmu?"  
"Tentu saja, saya mengerti tuan."

"Sekarang saja aku sudah cukup sengsara karena belum 'minum' dalam beberapa hari." Eren mengusap tenggorokannya yang kering, Mikasa menganggap itu sebuah kode sehingga ia bangkit dari tiduran kemudian duduk beringsut ke pinggiran ranjangnya, membuka kancing teratas piyamanya dan sedikit melonggarkan kerah sebelah kirinya.  
"Kalau tuan menginginkannya sekarang, tidak apa - apa." tawarnya

Eren terdiam untuk sesaat kemudian bergerak meninggalkan tempatnya, mendekat kepada Mikasa. Didorong bahunya sehingga rebah kembali ke ranjang kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya di atas membayangi gadis itu.  
"Jangan menawarkan darahmu semudah itu, bodoh!"  
"Dari pada tuan nantinya jadi cepat lelah."

kedua emerald itu tampak menimbang - nimbang sementara beradu dengan dua mata hitam lain dalam waktu yang lama, sama sekali tak teralihkan.  
"Mikasa, bukankah dhampir lahir dari orang tua moroi dan dhampir?" tiba - tiba Eren keluar topik.  
"Begitulah" jawab Mikasa singkat.  
Eren mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher Mikasa kemudian mengecupnya pelan.  
"Kalau kita menikah nanti berarti anak kita dhampir kan?"  
"Moroi tidak menikah dengan dhampir, biasanya dhampir hanya menjadi selir." jawab Mikasa simpel.  
"Kalau begitu apa kau mau menjadi selirku?" kali ini diucapkan dengan berbisik. Napas Eren begitu dekat dan menggelitik di bawah telinganya.

"Tugas saya adalah menjadi pengawal tuan Eren. Melindungi anda dengan seluruh nyawa saya dari segala sesuatu yang membahayakan anda."  
"Itu terdengar klise, sayang!" Eren menyeringai bengis kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya kepada wajah oriental di hadapannya dalam jarak tak ada sesenti.  
"Kau kurang ajar sekali terhadap tuanmu! Kau menolak lamaranku, jadi apa kau mau sedikit permainan keras?"  
"Maafkan saya... Tuan..." Mikasa sepertinya akan kehabisan kata karena Eren mulai marah.  
"Tidak kumaafkan!"  
Tak terduga bibir Eren memagut bibir Mikasa dengan ganas, mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam tetapi tertahan oleh katupan kuat bibir mangsanya itu. Mikasa tidak memberi izin untuknya.

"Sialan kau!" gerutu Eren. Kemudian ia malah menggigit keras bibir Mikasa, membuatnya tersentak kaget dan meruntuhkan pertahanannya, membiarkan musuh masuk. Di dalam, hormon endorfin menyerbu bersama saliva asing tercampur dengan darah. Terasa manis dan hangat.

"J-Jangan!" akhirnya dengan kekuatannya yang kacau Mikasa mendorong Eren menjauh.  
"Sekarang apa?"  
"Saya mohon, tolong cukupkan hukumannya." Mikasa tampak terengah - engah karena tadi kehabisan napas.  
"Jadi kau sudah mengerti itu hukuman ya?" Eren menaikkan sebelah alisnya dibalas anggukan lemah Mikasa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu apa keputusanmu sekarang?"  
"Kalau tuan memerintahkan saya untuk beristirahat hari ini maka akan saya lakukan."  
hening sebentar.  
"Bagus kalau begitu! Aku akan mengirim dua surat izin, untukku dan untukmu, kalau kamu kan sedang sakit, kalau aku beralasan akan istirahat setelah kemarin pulang dari London." Mikasa hanya bisa pasrah saja dengan keputusan laki - laki keras kepala itu sebentar - bentar ia menngusap bahunya yang sakit karena ditekan Eren tadi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Eren ketika melihat Mikasa berjalan menjauh dari tempat tidurnya.  
"Mau mandi."  
"Bahumu luka parah bagaimana bisa kau mandi sendirian?" Eren menghampiri Mikasa dan mendudukkannya di kursi terdekat.  
"Tunggulah! Akan kusiapkan air hangat dulu." perintahnya  
"Saya sendiri tidak apa - apa, jangan merepotkan diri Tuan!"  
"Cerewet!" hardik Eren sambil menabok bahu kanan Mikasa, membuatnya mengaduh pelan.  
"Baiklah tuan."

Uap air panas memenuhi kamar mandi sehingga membuat segalanya memudar. Meskipun begitu, kedua mata mereka dalam kondisi supranatural yang tetap bias melihat dengan sangat jernih

"Buka piyamamu!"

Eren siap dengan handuk kecil ditangannya untuk piranti mandi Mikasa.  
"T-tapi..." wajah Mikasa memerah sempurna karena rasa malunya.  
"bodoh, aku tidak akan mengapa-apakan kau! Mau mandi apa tidak?"  
"Baiklah..." Mikasa menyerah dan mulai memereteli kancing piyamanya.

"Ini kan sama seperti 9 tahun yang lalu! Waktu itu setelah kau selamat dari kejadian malam itu, aku yang memandikanmu." Eren mulai mencelupkan handuk ke dalam bak air hangat.  
"Tetapi mungkin akan sedikit berbeda karena ada beberapa bagian yang agak menonjol." ujar Eren asal  
Rasanya, jika orang dibelakangnya itu bukan majikannya, ingin Mikasa menampar mulutnya yang sedari tadi mengatakan dan melakukan hal - hal yang mengerikan.  
"Kejadian malam itu ya?"

Tangan Eren mulai bergerak merajahi punggung putih Mikasa. Mengusap lembut setiap inchi permukaannya dengan handuk basah. Di antara keduanya kemudian terjadi istilah diam seribu bahasa. Tak satupun angkat bicara sama sekali. Eren yang telaten melakukan tugasnya sementara Mikasa sedang berkubang dalam alam pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

*Lagi ngetik naskah berikutnya*  
#BUKKK  
*digeplak pake PDL*

"WOI! DEMI APE LO MIKASA DI-FRENCHKISS sama EREN HAAH?"

Oh, itu Jean...

*meringis ngais tanah*

"A-abisnya, yang pantes dapet peran ini cuma Eren. G-gomene"

"KENAPA BUKAN GUAAA?"

"Jean, tenang dulu! Authornya bentar lagi mewek tuh!" Marco sang penyelamat datang.

"Soalnya kalau kamu yang NGEGITUIN Mikasa, pasti kamu ntar melakukan tindakan di luar naskah yang bikin fic saya naik rate."

"KENAPA HARUS EREEEN?"

"Itu karena Eren kan sodaranya Mikasa, jadi nggak bakal ada kejadian *piip* yang bikin jadi naik rate. Eren kan bocahnya polos. Ga kaya kamu udah terkontaminasi. Iya kan Eren..." *nengok belakang*

Eren: *muntah di wastafel*

Mikasa: *makan lolipop*

"Kalian sedang apa?"

"Tadi sebelum take, Mikasa abis makan mi telor, mulutnya jadi bau amis, Eren jadi muntah gitu deh..." jelas Armin

"Ooooh... Kau beruntung Jean!" *disepak Mikasa*

RnR please :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

_Kami adalah makluk mitologi yang terjebak di antara kehidupan manusia._

_Hidup dalam aturan yang mereka buat_

_Hidup dengan sebuah fakta bahwa manusia adalah yang memimpin kami_

_Aku pernah bertanya kepada tuan mengapa makhluk terlemah macam mereka bias menguasai seluruh dunia_

_Tuan bilang bahwa makhluk lemah itu perlu diberi kekuasaan karena yang paling lemahlah yang paling arif._

_Karena yang memiliki kekuatan jika berkuasa hanya akan menimbulkan masalah ketakutan bagi yang lemah_

_Lalu aku bertanya lagi kepada tuan, manusia tidaklah arif seperti yang tuan kata_

_Tetapi tuan membalasku, di antara mereka ada yang arif dan ada yang tidak. Seperti kaum kita, ada yang jahat dan ada yang tidak. Semua anggota kaum makhluk tidak pasti memiliki karakter yang sama._

_Kukejar tuanku lagi, kaum kita ada yang baik… kalau kaum kita ada yang baik dan arif mengapa bukan mereka yang mengambil alih dunia ini?_

_Jawabnya lagi…_

_Karena yang kuat, sebaik apapun jiwanya cenderung selalu tidak dipercaya. Karena ketidakpercayaan itu akan membahayakan kita. Kaum manusia yang lemah itu tanpa semua sadari bias menjadi luar biasa kejam._

_Karena ketakutan bias membuat orang menjadi luar biasa kejam_

_Tak ada yang bias dipercaya dari dunia ini, sehingga mereka memilih untuk menghancurkan semuanya._

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

**.**

**.**

.

22 jam sebelumnya...

**Mikasa's POV**

Tuan Eren adalah seorang pelajar akademi Maria. Meskipun bagitu karena suatu kejadian yang menimpa orang tua beliau sehingga meninggal, maka tuan mewarisi seluruh tanggung jawab yang ditinggalkan… termasuk menjadi wakil kaum vampire di pemerintahan Negara dengan posisi sebagai pegawai elit pemerintah agak sedikit miris pada awalnya, tetapi meskipun begitu aku dapat melihat kegigihan tuan Eren memegang seluruh kewajibannya, sebagai seorang pelajar dan seorang elite pemerintahan.

Dan malam ini, tuan Eren terpaksa meminta dispensasi dari akademi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai diplomat Jerman yang kan menghadiri suatu konferensi tertutup bersama wakil Inggris dan Jerman. Kata tuan Eren, para wakil itu juga sama – sama moroi. Salah satu dari Inggris itu adalah sir Erwin Smith, pamanda dari tuan sementara yang dari Perancis… belum tahu.

**-Normal POV-**

_-London, 10 Oktober 1937-  
_  
_Aku menghadiri sebuah acara pertemuan diplomatik tiga negara yang terdiri dari Inggris, terwakili oleh Erwin Smith, Perancis oleh Monsieur Rivaille, dan Jerman oleh aku, Eren Jäger...  
_  
Pemuda berusia matang itu menggoreskan penanya di atas sebuah lembar jurnal. Wajahnya tertunduk khusyuk terhadap permukaan kertasnya. Saking kekhusyukannya, tidak digubris gadis yang menjadi pengawalnya, di sebelahnya terus menaruh pandangan kepadanya dengan seksama. Baru ketika ia hendak berganti alinea, ketika penanya diangkat, sebuah tangan lembut menggenggam pergelangannya. Ia mendelik dingin.

"Ada apa Mikasa?"  
"Tuan, kita sudah sampai." pemuda itu tercengang sepersekian detik kemudian menoleh ke jendela di kirinya. Ada sebuah gedung yang hanya tampak pintu besarnya, menunggu untuk dimasuki.  
"Tuan kalau sedang menulis sering lupa daratan." komentar Mikasa

Pintu mercy w170V dibukakan oleh sang supir kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk sebagai pegangan tuan muda mereka supaya turun dengan mudah.

"Guten abend, Herr Eren Jäger." seorang pria penunggu pintu membungkuk dalam, "Sir Erwin Smith, dan Monsieur Rivaille telah datang menunggu anda." katanya lagi.  
Eren mengangguk takzim kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"Selamat malam, tuan - tuan sekalian, rupanya saya agak terlambat kali ini." Eren menaruh jas panjangnya terlipat di meja runding.  
"Tidak, hanya kami saja yang terlalu awal." balas seorang pria blonde klimis. Eren sebentar melongok pada arloji sakunya. Tepat jam 8 saat itu, diplomat Inggris itu benar.  
"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya jadi kau pasti mengenalku, tapi kau belum pernah bertemu dengan diplomat Perancis ini. beliau, adalah Monsieur Rivaille."  
Eren mengulurkan jabatan ramahnya dan disambut dengan jabat yang dingin. Pria ini, dari matanya memang berwatak keras.  
"Saya Eren Jäger."  
"Rivaille."  
meskipun begitu, tidak lantas dihapus senyum keramahan Eren.

"Langsung ke topiknya saja, aku tidak suka bertele - tele."Ujar Rivaille  
"Baiklah... Begini Herr Eren..." Erwin membuka diskusi kala itu. "Tentang penyerangan kereta pembawa pasokan logistik militer perancis di belgia, beritanya pasti sudah menyebar ke seluruh Eropa. Kau pasti mendengarnya kan?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Herr Ness, kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk mendampingi tuan?" Mikasa bersedekap kesal melirik sang supir mobil yang hanya bercerutu.  
"Karena mereka juga tidak." Herr Ness menunjuk kepada tujuh orang selain mereka berdua di sudut lain bangunan.  
"tiga dari mereka sih aku tahu pengawalnya Sir Smith, berarti empat sisanya itu pengawal monsieur Perancis itu kah? Tidak diduga mereka membawa pengawal cukup banyak." komentar Mikasa sambil menyembunyikan mulutnya di balik gelungan syal merah tuanya. "Tidak tahu kenapa, aku merasakan firasat buruk."  
kedua mata orientalnya tertengadah ke arah langit hitam. Salju putih turun cukup ramai menimpa wajahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang maid semampai berkeliling di antara pendebat itu, menuangkan cairan merah gelap kental ke dalam cangkir masing - masing. Semenarik apapun aroma dan rasa likuid itu, ternyata kealotan perundingan ini mampu membuat segala haus terpinggirkan.

"Intinya kau percaya pernyataan media yang menuduh ini adalah ulah tentara Jerman?"  
"Meskipun begitu, kebenarannya 80%." Erwin menambahi  
"Aku tidak percaya." tandas Eren  
"Apa maksudmu?" Rivaille melirik tajam  
"Kau bilang 80%? Lalu kemana yang 20%? Sebelum itu benar - benar menjadi sebuah fakta, bukan hipotesis. Negara Jerman akan menolak tuduhan itu, bahkan jika LBB menekan kami..."  
"Bagaimana jika kami membeberkan buktinya sekarang juga?" Rivaille menantangnya.  
"Aku tahu kalian punya buktinya tapi, kenapa tidak bisa menentukan kebenaran secara pasti? aku takut kalau aku menolak untuk mendengarnya. Bukti apa reka - reka?"

Wajah Rivaille tampak berkedut pada area alisnya, seakan ia sedetik lagi bakal menjungkir balikan meja bundar itu. Sebaliknya Erwin tetap pada ketenangan seyogyanya ia sebagai mediator.  
"Kalaupun benar penyerangan itu oleh tentara Jerman, kami tidak akan menuruti tuntutan kalian mengganti seluruh kerugian pihak militer Perancis." imbuh Eren.  
"Apa - apaan sikapmu itu Herr Eren?"  
"Tuan - tuan sekalian yang terhormat, pihak Jerman merasa bukan sebagai pihak yang ditekan. Asal anda tahu, dalam situasi perang bukankah hal ini biasa? Sabotase dan sebagainya adalah tindakan sebuah negara dalam menjalankan sebuah percaturan."  
"Dengan kata lain anda mendeklarasikan negara anda berperang melawan negara kami?" Rivaille mempertegas.

"Aku bilang hanya jika tentara Jermanlah yang menyerang kereta itu. Itu hanya sebuah analogi."  
Darah dalam gelas Rivaille seketika membeku menyebabkan beling kristalnya hancur

"Maaf, aku kelepasan!" Rivaille menekan - nekan urat dahinya yang tadi mencuat. Erwin hanya menatap dua diplomat di hadapannya dengan miris.

...  
"Maaf juga, aku keterlaluan."balas Eren serupa  
"Untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, menurut saya ada baiknya herr Eren mendengarkan terlebih dahulu penjelasan monsieur Rivaille dan jangan menyela." nasihat Erwin.

"Huft... Baiklah!" Erenpun meredam egonya seketika itu juga.

"Tentang kasus penyerangan kereta logistik Perancis saat melewati Belgia, kronologi kejadiannya di mulai saat dini hari sekitar pukul 1 malam, kondisi cuaca hujan cukup deras dan berangin. Pada jam itu di gerbong pembawa bahan makanan gandum yang dijaga oleh dua personel secara mendadak terbakar, menurut saksi kami yang saat itu berada di gerbong di depannya, mereka seperti diserang oleh sekawanan penyusup berjumlah lima orang. Kemudian gerbong itu dibakar dari dalam. Selanjutnya diketahui bahwa ada satu gerbong tepat di belakangnya lagi berisi beberapa ton bubuk mesiu sehingga terjadi ledakan di sana. Hampir seluruh muatan kereta musnah, korban jiwa 20 orang. Lalu yang membuat kami memberatkan tentara Jerman dibalik kecelakaan ini adalah. Ditemukannya medali lambang nazi tergeletak di antara puing - puing gerbong, diduga ini adalah milik para penyusup itu."

"Kalau hanya medali itu sumber buktinya, masih diragukan. Bisa kan, kalau penyusup itu bukan tentara Jerman tetapi orang - orang barbar yang ingin mengkambinghitamkan Jerman?"

setelah ucapan Eren barusan, Rivaille mengeluarkan suatu gulungan kertas dari dalam mantelnya dan menggelar permukaannya  
"Kebetulan sekali yang menjadi saksi mata itu adalah intel kami, ia menggambarkan sketsa wajah salah satu penyusup yang berhasil ia ketahui wajahnya. Apa anda mengenal wajah ini?

Eren menatap wajah itu kosong tanpa ekspresi.  
"Tidak tahu! Kalau dia memang benar anggota militer Jerman pun belum tentu aku mengenalnya. Aku bekerja di kementerian, dan tidak sedikitpun mengenal orang - orang militer kecuali hanya para petingginya, tetapi jika saja aku mengetahui sesuatu, aku tidak akan memberitahu apapun. Akan kubiarkan tim intelijen kalian bekerja. Carilah sesuatu tentang orang ini, lalu jika kalian sudah menemukan bukti kuat, seret kami ke mahkamah Internasional!" Eren menantang.  
"Ucapan yang bagus, bocah Jäger!" ia menyeringai sedikit tanda menerima tantangan itu.

Eren kembali mengulurkan tangannya seperti waktu perkenalan tadi.  
"Lain kali, jika ada masalah seperti itu, selidiki sampai tuntas! Jangan cuma setengah begitu. Memang di masa lalu Jerman adalah mantan penjahat perang tetapi itu bukan menjadi pantokan kalian untuk menyudutkan kami."  
"Baiklah, maaf soal ketidaknyamanan ini. Kami akan meninjau ulang masalah ini." Rivaille menyambut tangannya dengan lebih baik.  
"Aku akan menganggap pernyataan anda tadi bukan suatu pencemaran nama baik Jerman, tetapi sebaiknya anda meralat seluruh pemberitaan di media bahwa penyerangan itu didalangi oleh Jerman."

"Baiklah, sepakat kalau begitu!"

Dan secara drastis kesunyian malam itu berbaur dengan suara lolongan anjing dan tembakan pistol.  
"Apa itu?"

'PRAAANG'  
Sesuatu menerobos masuk dengan memecahkan kaca jendela ruang itu.  
Ada dua sosok di sana...

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Mikasa! Sepotong Cerutu?" tawar supir Ness.  
"Aku tidak menghisap benda itu, Herr Ness!" ucap Mikasa jengkel. Kemudian ia sibuk memperhatikan empat pengawal asing yang baru ia lihat malam ini.

Mereka terdiri dari tiga laki - laki berperawakan tinggi besar dan satu wanita berpotongan mungil tapi terbentuk bagus badannya. Mereka sama - sama berdiri dalam siaga di depan dinding itu, menunggu tuannya keluar dan kembali mengawalnya untuk pulang.

"Herr Ness, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Mikasa  
"22.15" jawab pria itu dengan mulut mengepul.  
Sudah dua jam lebih Eren berada di dalam, apakah yang dibicarakan, Mikasa sendiri tidak tahu. Tak ada suara - suara yang berarti dari sana; sepertinya kondisi sampai saat ini lengang - lengang saja. Perundingannya berjalan lancar.

Tetapi itu tidak lama karena tidak kurang dari satu menit segera terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang mantap banyak. Juga lolongan buas.

"Psi-hound?" pikirnya cepat, bersamaan dengan itu rupanya insting para pengawal lainnya pun ikut terpanggil.  
Lalu segera dari berbagai arah bermunculan anjing hitam dengan taring besar - besar melompat mendekat dengan garangnya. Mikasa segera mencabut pedang tsurugi dari sarung di punggungnya dan menebas satu persatu tubuh psi-hounds itu.  
Para pengawal yang lain tidak mengeluarkan senjata selain sebuah handgun.  
"Kenapa ada banyak sekali? Psi-hound itu anjing yang terlatih, apa mungkin ini adalah kiriman dari seseorang?"  
Psi-hound datang dari segala arah, ada kemungkinan mereka mengepung tempat ini, berarti di belakang gedung ini juga ada sebagian dari mereka. Jika ada jalan masuk yang berasal dari belakang maka satu atau dua mungkin sudah mencapai ruang dalam.  
Kemudian sesuatu bergerak dalam kecepatan kilat, Mikasa bisa melihat satu psi-hound lolos masuk dengan menyundul kaca jendela bangunan antik itu.

...  
"Kuso!"  
Mikasa harus berhenti fokus kepada serangan depan. Pikirnya bahwa delapan orang bersenjata api di sana pasti sudah cukup. Jadi ia akan memasuki arena dalam

'PRAAANG!'  
Serpihan - serpihan kaca turut menggores kulit wajahnya ketika ia mengikuti psi-hound itu. Lalu dihunuskan tsuruginya ke punggung makhluk buas sehingga sebelum menyentuh lantai nyawanya sudah punah.

"Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan yang sedang terjadi di sini?" seorang pria pendek menanyai sambil bertarung melawan kawanan psi-hounds bersama Eren dan Erwin.

Mikasa baru ingat bahwa tiga orang ini seperti yang diceritakan Eren saat perjalanan tadi adalah bukan orang biasa juga melainkan moroi yang berkemampuan elemental. Sir Erwin yang menguasai elemen api membakar beberapa dari mereka. Pria pendek yang tampaknya adalah diplomat Perancis pengguna elemen air sehingga ia bisa membekukan dan meledakkan darah dalam pembuluh. Erenpun dengan elemen khususnya sendiri, elemen roh, ia mencabut nyawa para psi-hound seakan seorang grim reaper.

Tidak tinggal diam bahkan untuk sepersekian detikpun, Mikasa turut menyerang untuk melindungi tuannya.

"Jangan terlalu dekat denganku Mikasa! Salah - salah kupukul, kau tewas." Eren mempringati.  
"Ja, Mein Herr."

Berikutnya delapan pengawal yang di luar mulai masuk dan membantu melindungi tuan mereka. Serangan mereka sudah pasti lebih ampuh dengan handguns itu. Untuk menyaingi mereka, Mikasa mengeluarkan satu tsurugi lagi untuk dipakai tangan kanannya yang masih bebas.

Sudah berapa yang mereka hadapi, mungkin hampir seratus ekor? Kenapa seperti tidak ada habisnya? Dan lagi, siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang dengan brengseknya mendalangi penyerangan ini. Benar - benar tak habis pikir!

Di saat itulah Eren lengah karena psi-hound yang menyerangnya lebih banyak, dari belakang punggungnya lolos seekor dengan cakar besar tajam hendak mengirisnya.

"Eren awas!"

'KRAAAK'

Dan terlebih dulu Mikasa menjadikan dirinya tameng. Terasa banyak tulang kecil tajam menusuk bahu kanannya dalam sampai ke tulangnya. Bahunya tergigit sebelum sempat terayun pedangnya. Selanjutnya, seketika itu tsurugi di kanannya jatuh ke lantai

"Mati kau!" dipaksakan tangan kanannya bergerak cepat menerkam leher penyerangnya kemudian dihancurkannya.

"Jangan lengah!" teriak Eren dari belakangnya, padahal tuannya itulah yang sebenarnya tadi sedang lengah. Mikasa tak menyahuti sama sekali.

"Semuanya mundur ke sudut ruangan!" teriak Eren.  
"Kau gila bocah! Kita sudah terkepung di tengah!" hardik Rivaille kesal.  
"pengawal sir Erwin fokus bunuh yang ada di sebelah kananku. Lalu lewat celah itu kita mundur pelan."  
"Apa rencanamu Eren?" Erwin menyelidiki.  
"Sudah lakukan saja!"

"Ivan, Dieter, Jurgen!" perintah Erwin.  
Yang dipanggil segera mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Pelan - pelan jumlah psi-hound yang tersisa hanya kurang dari dua puluh dan mereka sudah tersudut. Eren maju ke depan dan merenggut tsurugi Mikasa.

"Showtime!" kini para psi-hound menyatukan kekuatannya dengan bersama-sama melompat ke arah Eren. Tetapi Erenpun turut melayang di udara menyonsong mereka dan membuat sabetan kilat. Serta merta seluruh psi-hound tergeletak jatuh di lantai

"Yang barusan itu apa?" selidik Rivaille. Yang ditanyainya belum menjawab malah jatuh tumbang.  
"Tuan!" Mikasa menahan jatuhnya Eren dalam dekapannya.

"Gaya bertarungnya pun aneh, seperti tidak menggunakan elemen sekali. Hanya dengan tangan kosong tetapi mematikan." komentar Rivaille lagi

"Seperti itulah Eren." Erwin menepuk - nepuk jasnya yang kotor oleh debu.  
"Mungkin monsieur belum tahu bahwa sebenarnya Eren adalah keponakan saya, sehingga saya sedikit banyak tahu tentangnya. Eren bukan pengguna elemen normal, karena elemen yang dikuasainya adalah elemen roh. Eren bertarung dengan memukul lawan kemudian menarik keluar nyawanya. Dan yang terakhir itu, ia membunuh empat belas psi-hound sekaligus dengan melemparkan kekuatannya lewat media sabetan pedang."

"Jadi begitu." Rivaille merespon datar. Pandangannya kini teralihkan pada sosok Eren yang sepertinya tengah pingsan dan dibopong oleh pengawalnya.

...

"Bahumu terluka parah tapi kau sanggup membawa beban orang ini. Kau kuat juga!" komentar pengawal wanita Rivaille.  
"Danke!" ucap singkat Mikasa.

...

"Tekniknya yang terakhir itu sangat menguras tenaganya sehingga ia pingsan begitu." Erwin menambahi.

...

"Aku Petra!" pengawal wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Mikasa!" balas Mikasa.  
"Kamu tahu? Pedang itu sangat ketinggalan zaman dan lambat!"  
"Saya mengerti, miss Petra."

"Pardonnez moi, jika perundingannya sudah selesai, sir. Kalau boleh saya meminta izin untuk membawa Herr Eren kembali?" ucap Mikasa untuk berpamitan kepada Erwin dan Rivaille.

"Kami memang sudah selesai, jadi silakan." Erwin menjawabnya.  
"Terima kasih, sir!"

* * *

...  
"Mikasa, apa yang terjadi dengan tuan?" Herr Ness menghampiri mereka dengan keadaan yang serupa berantakan berlumur darah. Hampir dari tidak dianggap bahwa herr Ness juga ada dan bertarung melawan psi-hound terbukti dengan senapan laras panjang ditangannya mengepulkan asap halus pada ujungnya.

"Pingsan." jawab Mikasa singkat tanpa mau menjelaskan detailnya.  
Herr Ness pun tidak terlalu bermaksud menuntut lebih jauh. Lalu ia membukakan pintu belakang mobil supaya Mikasa dan Eren masuk tetapi tanpa sadar ia menyenggol bahu kanan Mikasa yang basah.

"ugh!" Mikasa agak berjengit.  
"Bahumu terluka parah!" entah berapa kali Mikasa sudah mendengar frasa yang sama sebelumnya menjadi jengah sendiri.  
"Cepat kita kembali ke hotel, prioritaskan keadaan tuan!" komando Mikasa.  
"Tapi... Baiklah!" herr ness segera masuk dan duduk di seatnya dan memacu mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Di belakang, Mikasa menaruh kepala Eren di pahanya agar ia menjadi bantalnya kemudian dilonggarkannya dasi dan kemeja Eren.  
Setelah diperhatikan betul ternyata Eren tidak benar - benar pingsan melainkan hanya tertidur.

"Mungkin sebaiknya setelah sampai di hotel sambil menunggu tuan sadar kau juga merawat lukamu itu." saran Herr Ness.  
"Tidak, sesampai di hotel nanti kita akan check out lalu aku akan menelepon kedutaan Jerman untuk mengirimkan pesawat pribadi. Kita akan kembali secepatnya ke Jerman!"  
"Kenapa begitu?"  
"Sejak awal entah kenapa firasatku buruk jika kita berlama - lama di London. Apalagi setelah insiden tadi. Bahkan jika kita selamat dari yang tadi, tak ada jaminan kita aman di kota ini bahkan hanya dalam satu malam saja. Kejadian tadi membuatku berpikir ada yang mengincar tuan."  
"Mengincar tuan?" Herr Ness merepetisi  
"Aku yakin ada seseorang yang mengincar tuan dengan mengirimkan sekitar seratus psi-hound ke tempat itu... karena psi-hound umumnya adalah anjing milik moroi yang dilatih untuk melacak keberadaan dan mengintai , maka pelakunya adalah moroi juga dan motifnya sudah pasti bukan membunuh tuan... meskipun nantinya psi-hounds itu akan melukai tuan juga tetapi mungkin intinya adalah untuk menculik tuan."

"Analisismu mengerikan! Tetapi kenapa moroi itu ingin menculik tuan?"  
"Tuan Eren adalah salah satu dari jajaran pegawai elite kementrian di Jerman, meskipun posisinya tidak setinggi menteri sungguhan, tapi tuan memiliki antek - antek yang sangat banyak yang tersebar di seluruh sektor pemerintahan, sipil maupun militer. Lalu moroi itu entah menginginkan suatu informasi rahasia, bisa jadi begitu."  
"Jadi apa kesimpulan dari dugaanmu itu?"

"moroi yang mengendalikan psi-hounds pasti berada dalam jarak yang sangat jauh. Karena psi-hounds itu pula pasti berangkat dalam jarak di atas lima kilometer karena jika di bawah jarak itu, mereka yang jumlahnya segitu baunya akan tercium dalam radius jauh. Kemudian ketika psi-hounds berhasil menaklukan tuan dan pengawalnya, mereka tidak bisa membawa tuan pergi. Pasti ada orang lain lagi yang berada di sana yang akan membawa tuan. Dan aku yakin mereka ada dua di sana, dan juga moroi"

"Maksudmu dua moroi itu Sir Erwin dan diplomat dari perancis?"  
"Sir Erwin dan monsieur Rivaille. Aku berpikir saat itu yang paling membutuhkan informasi tentang Jerman adalah mereka, karena Jerman dalam posisi sebagai musuh. Kejadian penyerangan kereta itu meskipun bukan sebuah rekayasa yang dibuat mereka sendiri tetapi dijadikan alibi untuk menyeret Jerman kedalam sebuah kasus sehingga kita harus mengirimkan seorang diplomat untuk berunding. Mereka yakin bahwa yang ditunjuk pasti tuan Eren karena pada saat kondisi internasional yang memanas, menteri luar negeri Jerman pasti menjadi luar biasa sibuk. Terpilihnya tuan karena beliaulah pegawai pemerintah yang paling cerdas dalam perundingan. Mereka sudah memperkirakan itu. Jika saja tuan tertangkap tadi, Selain dipaksa membocorkan seluruh info rahasia, juga akan dijadikan sandera supaya Jerman mau membayar atas kerugian yang diderita Perancis."

"Dengan kata lain ketika mereka mendapatkan tuan maka akan mendapatkan dua keuntungan sekaligus?"  
Mikasa menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban iya.  
"Tetapi ini cuma teoriku saja sih... Keuntungan itu akan dibagi rata. Perancis yang membutuhkan tuan sebagai sandera sedangkan Inggris membutuhkan bocoran informasi. Maka dari itu mereka bekerja sama."

"Gadis pintar!" suara halus itu mendadak muncul membuat Mikasa tersentak kaget. Itu adalah suara Eren yang terbangun.  
Eren mengangkat kepalanya untuk menggapai wajah Mikasa kemudian menciumnya singkat di bibir.  
"Suaramu terlalu keras tahu!" kemudian Eren kembali terkulai di pangkuannya.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi kita sampai." ucap herr Ness agak tercekat.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Pojok Author ** ^_^

Sedikit kabar bahwasanya chapter 2 dan 3 bakal full action. Sebenarnya agak melenceng dari genre yang kutentukan yakni hurt/comfort tapi jujur... action-nya cuma dikit sih... karena unsur hurt lebih dominan di chapter berikutnya lagi. Ini update-nya lumayan cepat juga... padahal fic lain belum kelar udah nambah aja...

So... my parents say: Kemaruk kau bocah!

Tapi sumpah! fic yang ini ngga nahan bangettt! sebelum ide cerita yang muncul di kepalaku buru - buru ketiup angin muson timur, maka kubuat dulu deh dua chapter pertamanya.

Oh ya... mungkin yang belum baca atau nonton Vampire Academy rada bingung sama ceritanya... iya nggak? maka dari tu saya berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyisipkan penjelasan seperti tentang moroi, dhampir, dan lainnya secara implisit dalam cerita maupun di luar cerita (yang di luar cerita contohnya kaya penjelasan lanjut tentang moroi di atas)

btw... minggu depan gua udah UN Braaaayyy! mohan doa restunya minna...

Ini fic terakhir yang ku publish sampai hari Rabu depan kalau UN-nya selesi

Habis itu tinggal ketar - ketir nunggu pengumuman SNMPTN dan hasil UN-nya

Saya mohon diri dari hadapan anda sekalian...

So silakan review :)


End file.
